Wizards Circus
by Willofhounds
Summary: Voldemort was never destroyed by Harry Potter. Instead the boy is assumed a squib. While waiting to finish his training with Circus he accidentally sparks Voldemort's interest in him. What consequences will this have for him later on?
1. Chapter 1

I yawned tiredly as I finished organizing the last of the potion ingredients for Severus. I would likely not see him until late tonight since the dark lord was throwing a huge party in the upper part of the castle. I was happy Hirato didn't require me to attend with him as his prodigy and a child of airship two. I guess for once my mentor had taken pity on me. I snorted at the thought. Hirato was probably saving it for later as I would owe him a favor. It wasn't that I didn't want to be his side it was that outside Circus I was considered a squib. I had one friend and a guardian that didn't belong to Circus. As if summoned by my thoughts a platinum blond haired boy came into the dungeons half scaring me to death.

My hand had gone straight to the bravely I always wore in preparation for battle until I saw Draco. I growled out," Don't do that Draco. Do you know how angry Sev would be if I broke any of these vials for ingredients? He would kill me." Draco snickered and said," Don't worry about it Harry. Besides you should be having fun up there with everyone else."

I sighed. I knew this was coming it happened at every party because I was his best friend. I was considered a squib so I wasn't allowed to go to said parties unless under my Circus name Kit. I drawled, " You know as well as I do squibs are not allowed in such parties. The Dark Lord is supposed to be here tonight and I would rather not die for breaking his rules thank you." Draco said his excitement getting the better of him," But Harry the United Nation's Defense Force will be there. They are supposed to have some of the best acts in the world."

I froze at the thought of my friends who I had not seen in over half a year. While I had regular contact with Hirato I rarely got to see the others. Severus said it was too dangerous for me to leave Hogwarts on my own. That tended to be true if I didn't leave the castle with Severus or Hirato trouble seemed to find me. I snapped angrily at Draco," For the last time Draco! I WILL NOT go to some pompous party and risk my neck." Draco actually flinched at my words looking hurt before he spun on his heel and left. Damn it now I felt like an ass. Draco, I thought wearily. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Now how to get out of this mess?

I went to the quarters I shared with Severus and straight to my room. I opened my wardrobe dispelling my inner animal's illusions on the back of the wardrobe. I grabbed one of my nicer grey dress shirts and slacks. As a squib I was required to where the color. There was a silver number two barely visible on my shirt sleeve while my clothes were supposed to be all gray each shirt, jacket, or robe had a number two visible somewhere. I changed into the gray dress clothes looking at myself carefully in the mirror to make sure that I didn't give my position away. Only those trained to spot it would notice the signs of I being a member of Circus.

With that I turned on my heel and left the dungeons hoping against hope that this wasn't a mistake. I walked towards the Great Hall narrowly avoiding several Death Eaters until I found Draco. I snuck up on him and murmured so only he heard," I'm sorry Draco. I know you mean well." I watched in amusement as my friend jumped a foot in the air surprise by my sudden appearance. He swore," Potter you bastard! Did you have to sneak up on me?"

I smirked and said," Yes." Draco still looking angry took deep breaths to calm himself. Once he was calm he actually looked happy to see me. We talked the rest of the way inside the hall where there was pureblooded wizards everywhere. In less than 30 seconds I had already spotted Yogi in his mascot costume and smiled softly. Out of all the members of Circus he was the most childish. A war! feeling flooded my veins as a hand landed on my shoulder. Knowing exactly who it was even without the awe struck look on Draco's face. I turned and whispered," Hirato I..."

The tall black haired man with kind but strict eyes shuck his head and whispered," We will talk later Kit." With that he disappeared back into the crowd. There was an astounded look in Draco's eyes that the Captain of Airship two had talked to me but ignored him. I knew the reasoning but there was no way in hell I was sharing that. I tugged my shirt sleeve down more making sure it completely covered my Circus id bracelet. I followed Draco around trying to blend in with wizards that were talking.

A singsong voice that grated on my nerves drew my attention to three approaching ones," Little icky Draco there you are. Aunty Bella was wondering where you were? Oooh and you brought a squib toy for us to play with. And here I thought this party would be boring." Shit I groaned in my head. It was Bellatrix Lestrange one of the top death eaters and completely insane. She was watching me with an almost predatory look. As slowly and inconspicuously as I could I reached over to my right wrist where my Circus bracelet lay. She continued to talk in her loud annoying voice while I flipped the bracelet activator on.

I saw several heads belonging to members of Circus jump up at feeling the activation searching for their comrade. I blinked in surprise before jumping out of the way of a Crucio. I should have been at least somewhat listening to Ms. Crazy. Oh well too late now. Draco was giving me a sad look knowing that there was little he could do to stop her. I looked at her companions immediately noting Severus disapproval and the elder Malfoy's interest. Only Severus knew of my connection to Circus but if this kept up the whole damn school would know. I could see Hirato edging around so that he could aid me if necessary. All members of Circus had stopped their acts to watch. Ready to intervene if necessary.

As it turned out it wouldn't be necessary a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine said," Bella I didn't know that you thought my birthday party was boring." Fuck my life I thought fearfully. The Dark Lord had arrived.

Voldemort's POV

He had just walked into the Great Hall when he noticed how quiet it was. He spotted several tense members of the United Nations Defense Group known as Circus. It was almost like one of their own was under attack. He also noticed the Airship Two Captain edging around a circle trying to get closer to something. He moved closer to get a look as well only to have to dodge a crucio. He growled angrily ready to kill the one who threw it. When he saw Bellatrix he almost groaned until he spied the one she was trying to curse. His hair was midnight black and his reflexes were sharp almost battle trained sharp. Almost imprecptably the person shot a look into the crowd.

Voldemort decided now was the time he would intervene. This person had obtained his curiosity. He said coldly," Bella I didn't know you thought my birthday party was boring." He watched curiously as the one that had been dodging suddenly froze. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and said," Crucio."

While he held her under the spell he took a good look at the other one. The other one was a squib by his clothes and was a young male maybe 15 or 16. He noticed there was a bulge on his right wrist of something hidden under the shirtsleeve. The most noticeable feature was his eyes. The boy had killing curse eyes and was watching him closely. He lifted his curse on Bellatrix but kept his focus on the boy. He noticed how the boy's eyes continued to shift back to t crowd giving warning glances to someone. He asked," Who are you child? I thought I knew all the students in the school. Especially one who is so close to graduating." There was a flinch before he answered," I am not a student my lord. My name is Harry Potter and I am Severus Snape's assistant. I am a squib."

There was an amused snort from someone in the crowd that made Potter glare at the person. Voldemort said menacingly but this time the boy didn't flinch instead looked at him with an unreadable expression," Ah yes I heard about you young one. It is very rare that Severus allows anyone to assist in his work. You must be very talented. Now tell me do you know that it is illegal for a squib to attend this party?" Potter shot the Malfoy heir who was a little aways away a dark look before nodding. Voldemort said after a moments thought," I suppose you wanted to see the fireworks tonight then. Yes that you did. Well I will allow you to watch them this once."

He saw the boy's eyes light up before his face becoming a mask again. This child would have done well in Slytherin if he wasn't a squib. He continued smirking," But you owe me a birthday present as well. How about you owe me a favor I can call in at anytime?" The boy gave him a carefully guarded look and after a long moment nodded. Voldemort smiled menacingly and clapped his hands together saying," Excellent now follow me."

 **A\N this idea came to me after I watched Karneval. I must say that Harry is like both Nai and Yogi. Please review but if you flame you will be blocked.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N there is something I would like to point out while I am thinking about it. Severus is not Harry's guardian. He looks after him and cares greatly about him but is not Harry's guardian.

Harry's POV

I was determined not to show my excitement for the fireworks as I followed the Dark Lord through the castle. Circus' fireworks shows were legendary and only happened once or twice a year. Speaking of circus I could feel Tsumo following closely behind us to make sure I stayed safe. I followed him the whole way up to the highest tower and he stood close to the edge. I went right up the ledge and sat at the edge. I could see Airship 2 in all its glory hover not far above us. The bottom of the ship was a light blue color as the exterior lights had been activated. Voldemort asked causing me to bend my head back to look at him," You seem at home up here." I said softly almost inaudibly," Can't be afraid of heights for what I want to do."

He gave me a curious look but my eyes had already gone back to the airship that had become my home. My eyes widened as the fireworks shot off and the first one that exploded was the blond fox. I barely suppressed a cry of astonishment. Hirato you bastard. Voldemort was standing directly behind me now and I could feel his amusement. While he wasn't the ideal person to watch fireworks with he was as good as I was going to get. I could feel Hirato's presence n earby watching us. As protective as ever, I thought with a smile. The fireworks continued on for two hours before it was over. I bowed deeply to the Dark Lord thanking him for allowing me to watch the show with him before I took my leave. I was half way back to Severus' quarters when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into an abandoned corridor. Ready to tell the person off I swung around to face them only to come face to face with an amused Hirato.

He looked me carefully over while I struggled to get out of his steel like grip. He fingers clasped around my jaw and tilted it from side to side. After a moment he released both my arm and jaw and said looking at me sternly," You are as bad as Yogi about changing your patch. You at least know what will happen if you don't change it like your supposed to. Do you want to lose control, Kit?" I bowed my head shamefully knowing that he was right. Yogi at least couldn't remember what happened when he became Silver Yogi. I was not so lucky. When I lost control I became a fox creature that attacked anyone that dare got close. On two occasions I had a vision that came to pass within a few weeks. The first one had been when I was four and I saw a raid on a campsite where two people were killed before they could escape. Later I had found out that had been my birth parents. The second time I had been wandering the forbidden forest when my powers activated. I saw a man in a tuxedo fighting these strange all black creatures in an abandoned part of London. I was brought out of it before I could see the whole vision by a well meaning doctor who pumped me full of adrenaline.

Two weeks later I had been getting supplies in London when I got turned around and went down an alley to find the same man from my vision fighting for his life. I with what little hand to hand I knew helped him fight. As it turned out he wasn't in any danger as he was an experienced member of Circus. I was then brought out of my trip down memory lane by Hirato's worried look. I said smiling sheepishly," Sorry. I was thinking about how we first." Comprehension dawned on his face and he returned my smile with a rare one of his own. Hirato wasn't one to show his feelings often so if you saw them at all it was a rare treat.

The warmth of his smile spread through me like a wildfire. This man was one of the rare warmths of the world that had become cold. It had been too long since I had spent time with him and the cold had been setting in once again. My powers were closely intertwined with the warmth and coldness of those around me. In this day and age there were too few people who gave off true warmth like Hirato. A sigh from Hirato brought me back to the real world. He said once he was sure I had my focus on him," Tomorrow your going to the tower. We need to get you more patches before your completely out and have you checked over again. Any unexpected changes?"

I shook my head glad for once for the pesky patches. I had not had an unexpected change in the last year which was a new record for me. Hirato nodded before he said," Alright then begone with you. Plan to be gone for two days and I'll see you tomorrow at our usual time." I snapped to a quick attention before grinning like a fox saying," Yes captain."

Before he could reply I had taken off down the corridor hell bent on reaching the dungeons before someone else cornered me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the dungeons without any further trouble. And my luck had run out. Severus stood in the middle of our living room with his arms crossed watching me with a carefully schooled look. Yep he was pissed. He said," I could have sworn you said this morning that under no circumstances did you want to go to tonight's party. What happened?" I said with a sigh tugging at the collar of my shirt slightly," Draco happened. He wouldn't take no for an answer and I snapped at him. You know how that goes."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose knowing exactly what I was talking about. Draco maybe my only friend but he was still a pompous arrogant little shit. Severus said after a moment," Get some sleep. Hopefully the Dark Lord will lose interest in you after a few days." I nodded stifling a yawn that bubbled in my chest. It had been a long night and the next few days would be just as bad if not worse. Changing into plain T-shirt and shorts and pulling off my Circus id I went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into an exhausted sleep.

Voldemort's POV

He watched as the young man left the astronomy tower after wishing him a happy birthday and bidding him goodnight. He remembered vaguely that Severus had come to him about taking the boy on several years ago but never met the child. He was vaguely interested in the bulge under his sleeve on the boy's right arm. Nothing he saw about the boy suggested that he had any talents with weapons. If he did he would need to learn how to hide them better. So what was that bulge? After a few moments he left the tower as well deciding he had enough mysteries for one night. The mystery of Harry Potter could wait until morning.


	3. The Cold Heart

Harry's POV

Early the next morning I wrote a note to Severus saying I would be with Hirato for a few days before I left our quarters. It was still early in the morning and only a handful of students were awake. This would allow me to use my Circus id freely without having to be worried about being seen. Instead of my usual grey robes I was wearing black slacks and a blue sweatshirt with a number two on it just below my ribs. I had the hood pulled over my face so that if anyone saw me they would assume I was a member of Circus. I reached the courtyard with little trouble from the early risers and activated the flight abilities that come with being a member of Circus. Unlike Yogi or Hirato I did not have grace while flying while it made me feel free I was about as graceful as an elephant.

Shakily I made my way up to the airship and into the belly of it. When I landed the black sheep robots that patrolled the ship greeted," Welcome back." I smiled softly and said," I'm home. Sheep is Hirato in his office?"

One of the sheep said," Yes. He is awaiting Kit's arrival." I smiled at the use of my Circus identity that was only used on the ship until I came of age. I wandered through the halls slowly making my way back towards Hirato's office. Hirato as captain of the airship had his own office separate from the rest of the members offices. He also was allowed his own room unlike new members who were required to share. All too soon I found myself in front of his door. I knocked waiting a moment before I heard a sharp," Enter."

Sitting on his couch reading a report was Hirato. He was in his typical black suit and to anyone else he would appear relaxed. I was not anyone else I could see the tension in his body language and the way his jaw was set there was something bugging him. He waved over at the couch in a clear invitation to take a seat. I asked worried slightly," What's wrong Hirato?" He shook his head a clear indication it didn't have to do with my identity as Kit. That didn't lessen my worry any. If something was bugging him it tended to be a big deal in the world. He sighed when he looked up at me noticing the worry within my eyes. He said," Its the reports of Vanguras they are on the rise. What is worrying is where they are on the rise."

I lifted my chin in silent question but dared not interrupt knowing he would likely cut me off from the information. He handed me the folder he had been reading when I entered allowing me the chance to read through it. The reports showed that there was a large increase of Vanguras in wizarding areas and a handful of wizards had been turned into them. That was interesting, I thought. Normally wizards would stay away from muggle medicine especially now. Could Hogwarts be one of the next targets? As if reading my thought Hirato leaned back on his couch and said," We are making friends with the current administration for this very reason. You are in a prime position to keep an eye on the school while looking out for Circus and our interest." I bit back a groan. Hirato wanted me to be a spy for him inside Hogwarts.

While there were worse ideas he has had before this definitely took the top ten. I asked trying to keep my sarcasm in check," What about me captain? If Voldemort finds out I'm a spy he will murder me. You know as well as I do that Severus will not try and protect me from either of our own stupidity." Hirato snorted good naturedly before he replied," You would only have to report if you suspect something will happen. I won't change the rules either you need to do continue to change your bandage everyday. Speaking of which. Did you do so this morning?"

I knew better than to lie to Hirato he could always tell and he would be pissed if I tried. So I shook my head and he sighed in response. He got up going around the sofas to his desk. I heard him open a drawer then rummage through it. When he returned he held a box of bandages similar to the one on my cheek. He sat across from me then pulled off the bandage on my cheek. My eyes flashed gold for a moment before he put a fresh one on. He said leaning back," There that's better. I would rather not have a fox running around here." My glare had him laughing loudly and me to turn my head to glare at the door. He turned serious as he said," Go to your normal room it will take several hours for us to reach the research tower. You look like you could still use some sleep."

I said getting up," I'm going to get some training in while I can. Don't give me that look Captain you know I can't train at Hogwarts." Hirato said warning look in his eyes," Don't push yourself Kit. Akira would you if you weren't in top shape for his checkup. I don't need a dead child on my hands."

I rolled my eyes before leaving his office as soon as I closed the door a sheep said," Kit, Captain Hirato says you should rest." I said my shoulder," I will get rest after some training I promise my sheep friend."

Voldemort's POV

He wandered through the halls of Hogwarts looking for some sign of the boy from the night before. He had been up since early that morning searching for any sign of the squib. His search led him to the dungeons where he stood in the shadows watching one of Severus' classes. He had been told by students that if you were looking for Harry Potter your best bet was the dungeons. Severus looked up at him when the class filed out of the room. He lost what little color he had in his face. He bowed deeply and said," My lord I..."

Voldemort held up a hand to stop the man's rambling. He said," Severus I wanted to ask you about something. Its about your ward." Severus said with a sigh," Harry Potter yes. It seems you just missed him today. A friend has taken him and he will be gone for a few days."

Voldemort blinked the only sigh that he had been caught off guard. No one had reported seeing him leave the castle. So how was it a squib had been able to leave without being seen? Potter was truly an enigma. He just had to wait for the child to return. He took his leave of his potion master intending on going back to his office. He was near the headmaster's office gargoyle when he heard voices. They sounded young likely third or fourth years and they sounded like they were talking about something secretive. He listened closely catching what was said. A boy's voice said," I'm telling you I saw him again. Every time Circus comes for a visit they spend the night hovering over the castle and each morning afterwards a person flies up using a Circus bracelet. This morning was no different."

A member of Circus stayed in the castle last night? Wait no, he personally escorted them to where they flew to their ship. Was there a Circus member hidden amongst his students? This didn't have anything to do with his missing squib. Did it? He came out from around the corner and said," Which one of you saw this mysterious person?" He watched as a group of children jumped several feet in the air. By the looks of them they were Ravenclaws and his initial assumption was correct they looked like fourth years. The tallest one stepped forward his eyes determined as he said," I did my lord."

Voldemort caught the boy's eyes and cast a silent wandlesss Legitemecy. He went through the memories finding the one from this morning. He watched as the boy went throughout his regular habits. The only change was instead of going to the Great Hall with a book he went to the courtyard. There he waited an hour before he saw someone in a blue hoodie come out. Voldemort watched as the young Ravenclaw hid behind the tree he had been leaning against. The newcomer checked over the area he pushed up the sleeve to his blue hoodie revealing a Circus id. He pressed down on it activating the powers that lay dominant within it and flew unsteadily off.

Voldemort thought as he watched the young man fly off,: He must be either new or unable to use his powers properly.: He noticed that there was a large number two on the hoodie's right side. Wasn't that the sign of the airship children? So he was looking for a child. He knew now that he just had to make a list of missing teenagers.

Harry's POV

I held out my cane in front of me protectively as Yogi held out his swords offensively in front of him. We had been sparring for the last hour and my right arm was killing me. Yogi was trying to teach me defensive counters without activating my full powers. Yogi said going for a side cut to my right side," Kit your focus isn't with me right now. Where is your head today?" I blocked the attack with my cane and said jumping forward to lock our hilts," I'm sorry Yogi. I was thinking about the Dark Lord and Severus."

Yogi asked pushing me away from him," Severus is your wizard guardian right? What has he got you thinking on this time Kit?" I took up an open defensive stance as I carefully watched him. Yogi brought up his sword so that it lay on his shoulder as I said," You know as well as I do that Hirato is my guardian. As a child of Airship 2 he has absolute guardianship over me until I come of age and finish my training."

I lunged at Yogi only to be blocked when he shifted his stance blocking my attack. With a push he sent me back and while I was trying to regain my footing he attacked. I barely had time to block but once again I was knocked off balance. I tried to move away as Yogi advanced only to trip over my own feet. As I went down I saw a flash of surprise of surprise in his eyes as a hand caught me. Looking up I saw it was Hirato who had caught me. His eyes held a light of disapproval as he said," If you are not going to take your training seriously you should stop." I flinched back away from him. From the cold that had entered the warmth that surrounded Hirato. Hirato always had a way of seeing right into what people's thoughts.

I released my activation watching as my cane disappeared and Yogi did the same releasing his sword. Hirato said," Tend to your wounds and get some rest Kit." With that he left the room leaving me questioning why he came. How long had he been watching? I hadn't felt his presence. Even with years of practice I still had very little control over my abilities. The coldness that had entered the Captain hurt me and made me wonder what had changed. It had been just over an hour since I had seen him. Hirato... Yogi interrupted my thoughts by saying," He didn't mean it like that Kit. He's been like that since the last round table meeting. Its not your fault."

I nodded silently still lost in my own thoughts. I said turning to look at Yogi," I'm going to go get cleaned up before we reach the the research tower." With that said I spun on my heel and left the room. When I was safety back in my room I practically collapsed my hand clutched over my heart. The coldness that radiated off of Hirato hurt more than I could bare or show in front of the others. The cold had finally penetrated the warmth I had hidden my in. With a whimper I collapsed and darkness overtook me.


	4. Loss of warmth return of cold

A/N I would like to point out that most members of Circus have more than one ability. So does Harry.

Voldemort's POV

It was late in the morning when he had a knock on his office door. He called out coldly hoping for good news," Enter." Lucius bowed as he entered the office. Lucius said going to stand before him," My lord I have gone class to class for each house doing a head count. All students are accounted for as are the staff members. It seems all who are supposed to be in the castle are accounted for. All except for Harry Potter the squib that is Severus' assistant. Potter is also the one who fits the description of the member of Circus based on height and build alone."

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and asked," What do we know of young Potter?" Lucius said shaking his head," We don't know much. Severus found him when he was about seven years old. When he was 11 he had his abilities tested and was declared a squib. From there he was officially allowed to be Severus' assistant."

Voldemort used all his self control not to start rubbing his temples in frustration and to relieve his headache that was setting in. Was there nothing about this child simple?! Suddenly it felt like the room had dropped 30 degrees. It was as if they were outside in the middle of a snowstorm. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise and whispered," This feeling of cold... Its like that time seven years ago." What was Lucius talking about?! Seven years ago... wait that's when Circus made a peace pact with the Wizarding communities. What was causing such immense cold?

Hirato's POV

He was rubbing his temples trying to relieve the headache that was building in strength when a knock came at his door. He had to repress a growl having a good idea who was at his door as he said," Enter." To his surprise it was Yogi not Kit who had been expecting that came in. Yogi was visibly shaking from repressing his anger but at what he didn't understand. Yogi ground out," Do you know what you have done Captain?"

Suppressing a sigh Hirato said," Yogi I don't have the patience to deal with your riddles right now. Just tell me." Yogi's eyes flashed in anger and he rushed up grabbing his jacket by the front so that their faces were inches from each other," Why did you act so cold to Kit?! You bastard you know what that does to him!"

The younger man pushed him away viciousky in anger not bearing to look in the older's eyes. What was Yogi talking about? He wasn't cold to the kid earlier? Wait did he mean in the training room? Shit! He was frustrated with the reports that had come I'm after the child had left and without meaning to he took it out on the boy. Kit... A blast freezing air hit the room shocking both occupants. Of all times for one of his abilities to activate it had to be now. We just changed the patch too! He said looking at a stunned Yogi," Go get on the comms. Contact Akira tell him what's happening!" Yogi had a glazed over look in eye that told him he didn't hear the order. He smacked the younger man upside the head and snapped," Snap out of it Yogi. If you want to help Kit do as I say."

That snapped Yogi out of his reverie and the young man nodded rushing towards the com room. Hirato rushed to Kit's rooms knowing that would be the only place he would show his true emotions in. The corridor that lead to the boy's rooms were like frozen wastelands. He could see his own breath easily and several of the sheep had stopped working from the intense cold. :Shit the brat lost control over his abilities again. Kit hang in there don't give up on us just yet.: He came upon the boy's room noticing the door was sealed shut with ice. He activated his abilities he called out his cane. Using all his strength his hit the door breaking the ice and pushing his way into the room.

As he burst in he almost fell tripping over something on the floor. As he regained his balance he noticed it was young Kit curled up on the floor. He bent to a knee placing his hand on the boy's shoulder intending to shake him awake only to he surprised at how cold the boy was. How long had the child gone without warmth? Was that what brought on this extreme use of powers? He pulled off one of his gloves bringing his bare hand to the boy's face focusing on how proud he was of the boy. How the boy was a rare light within this dark world. The room warmed a few degrees before dropping again at the child's lack of self worth. He pulled the child up into his lap wrapping his arms around him trying to cocoon the boy in warmth. Sitting on the floor he felt the ship's decent and assumed they had reached the research tower.

He felt the child shift unconsciously against him leaning into the warmth. Kit's body was still cold and wasn't any closer to warming up. Hirato mentally berated himself for not keeping a closer watch on the child's emotions. He looked up only moments later when the door opened revealing Akira and several members of the research team. The doctor gave him an extremely pissed off look before going straight to the child in his arms. He picked up Kit and left the room without a word to Hirato. He watched them leave with a heavy heart. Those who looked at him could never tell the sadness that filled his heart.

He followed the doctors and medics only to be forced to wait outside one of the main rooms as they worked on Kit. One of the doors coming from his airship opened revealing Yogi and the others. Yogi refused to look at him instead looking above his head to where the lighted sign was. Tsukumo asked barely hiding her own worry," Is he going to be okay, Captain?"

Hirato said smiling his overconfident smile," He will be fine Tsukumo. He always pulls through." He blinked as suddenly he was nose to nose with Yogi for the second time that day. He yelled no longer looking like the Yogi that was his lieutenant," Don't pretend you care! If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hirato flinched inwardly hiding his hurt at those scathing words. Even when he hid his true emotions he did care about each of his subordinates. He never meant to hurt the kid it was just to easy to forget how the child was connected to the emotions around him. One unkind word from the wrong person could send him into such a state and only one who he describes as warm can bring him out of it. Unluckily for them the only person to ever be described as warm was him. Hirato grabbed Yogi's wrist twisting it until he was forced to let go. Hirato said calmly," Don't take my stoic attitude as uncaring Yogi." There was a cough bringing their attention to the doorway where one of the medical technicians stood. He said glaring at the two fighters," He's stable now. Captain Hirato, Akira sensei wants you to meet him in his office right away."

Hirato turned on his heel intending to go to Akira's office when Tsukumo said," We know you care Captain. Its just hard to tell sometimes sir." With a nod he left going to Akira's office.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Well thank you for the reviews guys. Historylife that you for your kind words I hope you like this chapter.

Hirato's POV

He sat on the couch in Akira's office across from the man who looked just as tired as he did. Akira said rubbing his eyes tiredly," We are going to have to let Kit enter his animal form so that he can balance the coldness with your warmth. But that runs the risk..." Hirato said interrupting, " We run the risk of him having a vision. Or worse getting out. This is the worst cold spell he's had since he joined Airship 2. Its my fault this happened."

Akira said ruthlessly," Your right it is your fault," the glare he sent the doctor's way could have burned through iron. Akira held up a hand to stop any further self loathing as he said," You're actions were the deciding factor not the root cause. We are all to blame for not noticing the signs. At least he was with you when he finally lost control and not at that school he stays at. Think of how many lives could have been lost if he was at the school. For now let's focus on what we can control not what we can't."

Hirato rubbed chin thoughtfully as he said," If we do this we will have to take precautions to prevent him from escaping. We will have to have the whole floor on lockdown." Akira nodded but they were interrupted by the door opening revealing one of the lab technicians. He bowed and said," Sirs, he's awake."

They blinked in surprise then rushed past the man heading for the medical rooms. They had to skid to a halt at the most surprising sight. A blond fox snarling at the sheep bots from Airship 2. Hirato said fighting a smile," Well that keeps us from waking him up. Look out!" Hirato pulled Akira out of the way as the fox lunged at Akira. Akira called out to the security systems of the Research Tower," Lockdown now! Code Fuchs."

They could hear the tower's locks springing into action as the doors that led to other floors locked and became steel doors. Hirato summoned his came to him just in case Kit tried to attack him. While it hadn't happened in years there was no telling what would happen now with his heart cold. It didn't take him long to catch up to Kit who was throwing himself at one of the doors. He had only left just moments before but now there was a sizeable dent in the door. The boy had gotten stronger that was for sure. Hirato cautiously approached him. The fox heard him and turned as he did so Hirato's eyes widened as he saw the two tails. Wait two? What the hell?!

Akira let out a gasp as he came around the corner. By the gasp he too had seen the two tails. Kit was just a regular fox but a Kitsune. A demon fox. Hirato watched as the fox looked between them trying to find a way to escape. Hirato backed away slowly pulling Akira along with him. Akira asked scowling," What are you doing Hirato?!" He said watching the fox demon carefully," He is more likely to attack if he feels cornered. Don't you know anything about animals? "

Once he pulled them back far enough he went back to the corner. Kit still stood watching him with a cautious and suspicious look not sure what he was up to. Hirato sighed and dispelled his cane as he bent to a knee. He held out his hand to Kit trying to earn his trust. Kit backed away baring his teeth fearfully. Hirato finally caught his eyes searching for the human within the demon. Instead of the usual green eyes they were almost entirely gold with only a single swirl of green in each eye. Hirato remembered his oath to the council that if Kit ever lost his humanity he would put the child down. Hirato said softly trying to push the warmth into the area around them," Kit its me. It's Hirato. Don't give up on your humanity. Feel the warmth again. Don't make me have to enact my promise."

He brought his hand closer to Kit only to snatch his hand back to avoid Kit's sharp teeth. He focused inward to gather his warm feelings for the fox boy. He pushed them outward and felt the air warm slightly and Kit's gaze turned to him questiongly. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed waiting for Kit to make the next move. Kit moved closer to the warmth that surrounded him sniffing him carefully. Remembering when he had first met the boy in this form he kept absolutely still. Kit moved closer to him just under a foot from him. Slowly and carefully Hirato extended his hand. Instead of baring his teeth again Kit moved closer sniffing his hand cautiously. He saw Kit's eyes flash with recognition at his scent.

He sighed to internally in relief his young charge was still in there. Kit had not given himself fully over to the inner animal and would come back given the right reasons. Hirato said," Come on Kit. Come back to us..." He was interrupted by the alarms resounding through the building. He gritted his teeth in frustration. What now? His com went off and he answered reigning in his temper," What is it Tsukumo?" She said," Sir there are reports of a major Vangura attack in a nearby town. Yogi and Tsubame have both been dispatched but we lost communications with them not long after they arrived."

Hirato knew that loss of communications wasn't that uncommon with those two but it was still worrying. Could he risk leaving Kit here to his animal to go check on his subordinates? He had to make a decision. Damn it was a risk he had to take. As much as he wanted to stay the job came first. He said, " Send me their last known coordinates I will go personally." She said clearly surprised, " Yes Captain."

He turned his gaze back to Kit who was watching him with an interested look. He rubbed the fox gently behind the ears and said warmly," I'll be back soon little Kit. Ugh owe." As expected the animal within Kit bit his fingers for daring to pet him. Meeting the creature's eyes he could have sworn he saw amusement in Kit's eyes before they turned away. With a sigh he turned away to leave the tower.

Fox's 3rd person POV

He watched as the strange human left the hallway without a second glance backwards. What was that strange warmth he felt when the human scratched him behind his ears? Why did he feel like he should follow the man? The human that treated him like an equal instead of a worthless animal. Humans are so complicated,: thought the little fox curling up with its tail wrapped to its nose. Its eyes drifted shut only to feel a strange power force them open again.

Instead of the white walls he was just in he saw what looked like a town with black creatures attacking everything in sight. A young blond haired man used two fencing blades to defend the town but he was severely outnumbered and outmatched. He could see a young girl also out there leading the towns people away from the battle. The fox yawned tiredly asking itself,: What do these humans have to do with me? Why should I care what happens to them? The less humans on earth the better.:

He was about to close his eyes to wait the vision out when he saw the human that had been with him. The man called a cane to him drawing upon his powers. :Why does my heart pound with fear when I see him rush out like this?: He watched in sadness and fear as the man rushed to the aid of the blond haired man. His eyes widened as the man took a full front attack to the chest to save the blond haired man. :NO HIRATO!:

Harry's POV

With that vision's end I remembered everything about myself. Hirato was my warmth in a cold world I wouldn't let him die not now. Not ever! I focused my thoughts inward focusing on my human form. I had to save my captain. If I lost my captain I lost my only warmth and would never be able to become human again. As I shifted into my human form the cold threatened to take back control and send me spiraling back into my inner animal.

Once I was in my human form I unsteadily got to my feet barely keeping them as a wave of nausea hit me. Damn too little warmth and too much time in my animal form. Once I was somewhat steady on my feet I followed the warmth of the path that Hirato took. When I reached the doors to the lower levels I grit my teeth in frustration. The tower was still on lockdown just my luck. I held put my id bracelet to the door and smiled when it recognised it allowing me to pass. The warmth trail led to the north where full aknew was a town about a mile away. That must be where Hirato was headed.

I used the flight capabilities of my bracelet to make my way to the town. When I reached the outskirts I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Shifting and using my flight powers back to back drained my energy. I wasn't even sure I could summon my weapon to me. I could feel Hirato's warmth not far away rushing to an area on the otherwise of the town. I stood and the world around me spun. I brought my focus to the warmth that I was trying to follow. Even if it killed me I could not lose that warmth. As fast as my legs would carry me I took short cuts through the town heading to where Yogi was.

I reached him just before when my vision played out. I rushed to where Yogi was pushing him into the surprised Hirato taking a full attack to the chest. My legs gave out from under me as I looked down at the wound in my chest. Blood was spreading over my blue sweatshirt staining it just below my heart. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain. I must have been going into shock. I knew I would not survive this wound. Hirato was by my side his hands pressing firmly on the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. Yogi said as he protected us," Heal him Hirato and get back here and help us fight." Hirato shook his head and said," I can't there are somethings even I can't heal. I can't health empaths like Kit. We tried with one of his serious wounds after he returned from a mission. Hang on Kit don't leave us. No no no keep your eyes open!"

I placed my hands on his weakly trying to push his away. I said coughing up blood," You know... like i... do. I won't survive this... I'm sorry Capt...an..." I gurgled on the blood that filled my throat and the world slowly started to dim. Hirato said shaking me slightly," Kit stay with me! Damn it don't you dare die on me! Kit!"

I smiled weakly taking in his warmth one last time. I was sorry about how things ended between us but I would never regret giving my life for his. I could tell that Hirato was still talking but I could no longer hear him. The world was becoming extremely fuzzy and I was feeling tired. Slowly my eyes drifted shut and the last thing I saw was Hirato yelling something over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N you didn't really think I would leave it like that did you?

Hirato's POV

It wasn't until hours later at they went back to the airship. Hirato's normally prestine suit was caked with blood and grime from the battle. Akari had taken Kit back to the research tower for medical treatment but there hadn't been any word since. There had been several injuries in the battle but no casualties on their side except for Kit. His right leg couldn't hold his weight and he was leaning heavily on Yogi. Yogi's left arm was dislocated and the wrist was broken. Once they were on the Airship they made their way to the research tower. Ignoring his own wounds and the protests of his subordinates he tended to their wounds making sure they were healed or tightly bound.

Yogi's shoulder was worse than he originally thought. He would require several days at the research tower in the healing ward to regain full range of it. He also had a nasty wound just above his knee that would require stitches. They reached the tower before he could take a look at the others and medics were on the ship within a few seconds. Hirato waved off the medics that came to his side before limping down out of the ship. His first priority now was to check on word of Kit. Had the young man already passed? Was he continuing to fight on to live another day?

One of the medics grabbed him as he walked by and said," Captain Hirato you are not to disturb Akari sama he is still in surgery with Kit." So the kid was still alive that meant there was still some hope for him. Ever since he had first met the kid he was better about being kind instead of manipulative.

Flashback

He was fighting in the street of a small town half an hour outside of London against a large amount of Vangura's. It had been several hours since he had arrived but the Vangura's kept coming. It was almost like someone was continuously creating them. He had just destroyed another Vangura when a child no more than 7 years old rounded a corner. The child's clothes were dirty and torn looking like they hadn't been washed in a long time. The most interesting thing was the child's eyes. They were green with deep gold swirls through them.

The child said rushing up to him his voice cracking from lack of use," You must leave... In danger." Hirato blinked in surprise then was even more surprised when he found himself on his back in the streets. The boy stood in front of him having stole his cane and held it defensively in front of him. A black shape of a Vangura pressing against the cane. The child pushed it backwards hitting it with the cane. Hirato was surprised to see the boy trying to protect him. Him. A member of Circus.

Once he was sure they were alone the boy looked down at the cane and said sheepishly," Sorry." The child's eyes widened as if realizing something and before Hirato could say anything the child was gone dropping his cane as he ran. Hirato was stunned the child had shown more bravery than anyone he had ever seen. The child had used his cane and fought a Vangura. A cane that could only be used by someone with extreme magical power. Who was that child?

End of flashback

Hirato looked up as the doors to the surgery room opened and Akari stepped out. Hirato was on his feet in an instant ready for the worst. Akari gave him an exhausted look and said rubbing his eyes tiredly," He is one stubborn little bastard. A good thing too otherwise he would not have made it to the surgery table. He's alive," Akari held up a hand as Hirato was about to start questioning the man. He looked sadly through the window of the surgery room then moved aside so that Hirato could see. On a steel table hooked to an iv drip was Kit looking deathly pale. His chest was sewn up where the wound had been. Akari said shaking his head," I don't know when... if he will wake up. You should contact his guardian in the wizarding world so he can say goodbye. Hirato honestly you should be prepared that he will likely not make it through the night."

Hirato's eyes widened in sadness then he nodded. Kit was close with his wizard guardian if the boy was to die then it was his job to be sure they had a proper goodbye. :Kit... why? Why did you feel the need to give your life for mine?:

Severus POV

He was on his way to bed when a knock came at his door. It was well after midnight that night so who would he calling so late? Most of the students knew better and Harry would just let himself in as he usually did. He opened the door to find a very weary looking Captain Hirato of Circus. The man looked like he was trying to repress something. It took a moment for the blood stained appearance of the man to register. What the hell?! Severus stepped back already pulling out his wand to summon healing potions when the man waved him off. He asked solemnly," You are Severus Snape correct? Guardian to one Harry Potter?"

Severus said now worried about his ward," Yes I am. Is Harry alright? Is he safe?" The way the man avoided his gaze answered the questions for him. Something had happened to his young ward and this man had been there. Hirato said softly," I would suggest you come with me so we can floo back to the Research Tower medical wing. I can't tell you more than you should bring anyone else he was close to here."

Severus eyes widened as far as they would go. That told him everything. Harry wasn't just injured and in need of treatment he was dying. Severus pushed past Hirato heading to the Slytherin common rooms. He went straight for Draco's room and without knocking burst in. Like good snakes they were all fast asleep as per the rules. He went to Draco's bed and shook the boy awake. Draco in an instant had his wand at his throat until he realized who it was. He put a single finer to his lips them motioned for the boy to get dressed. Draco followed him to his quarters without question. When he opened the doors he was surprised to find a livid dark lord arguing with the captain.

Draco's eyes went from the three of them taking in the scene and noticing who was missing. Hirato said poking the dark lord in the chest, " You are not going. That is final. Only those who are friends with Harry will go and since he has never mentioned you. Friends doesn't include you." The two others took steps away from the two lunatics in case more than words started flying. Draco's eyes sought out Severus who gave him a sad look. Comprehension dawned in those grey eyes and they held unshed tears for the dying friend. Severus decided now was the time to intervene so they would not arrive to late," Hirato maybe he could come along this once. Otherwise it may deny us the closure we need."

Hirato shot one last glare at the dark lord before leading them to the hidden floo he had come in through. He could see the dark lord marking the spot to get rid of it later on before they all began stepping through. A man in a muggle doctor's outfit looked up as they were led into a medical area. Hirato asked his voice barely betraying the hope he so desperately felt," Has there been any change?" The man shook his head as he said," No, no change for better or for worse. You can go in one at a time to see him."

Severus was the first one to be allowed in. It hurt him greatly to see his ward on an infirmary bed as pale as a ghost with a severe chest wound. He could see the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest and if it hadn't been for the wound you would have thought he was asleep. How had he received such a wound? Why had Circus Berthe ones to find him? Harry you promised you would be safe when you left the Hogwarts grounds. Is this what you have been doing all this time? It hurt that Harry didn't trust him to reveal his connection with Circus. Severus wouldn't have judged him for it so why hide his connection to them? Without his sweatshirt on Severus could now see the Circus id bracelet that lay on his ward's right wrist. He knew only members of Circus carried such bracelets. How long had his ward been a member? Only Hirato would be able to give him the answers he now sought.

He sat in the room for a few moments before leaving to allow Draco his time with his friend. He turned to Hirato and asked," What happened? Last I heard he was off to visit some friends? When the hell did he become a member of Circus?!" Hirato rubbed his eyes tiredly and told the short version of what had transpired that day. He excluded Harry's fox form and visions while he included the ability of being an empath. Severus' eyes widened at his ward's Gryffindor like tendencies. He thought he had broken the child of those habits. Hirato said sighing heavily," He isn't a full fledged member of Circus yet. Dark Lord you can thank Severus for that. He has chosen to live with him most of the time until he's 17. Now I would give anything for him to reach his next birthday."

They both looked back at the door in sorrow knowing if they could do anything to save him they would. The Dark Lord on the other hand looked thoughtful having stopped listening to them. Severus wondered if Harry would live through tonight and if he did if he would wake up one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

I came to by feeling a pain in my chest. Wait came too? I'm not dead? I opened my eyes not surprised in the slightest that I was in one of the medical rooms of the research tower. I was hooked to several kinds of machines and an iv drip. Looking at my chest there were several layers of bandages across it where the wound was. I lifted the top of the bandages to see a stitched up wound. I pushed myself into a sitting position only to fall back from lightheadedness. :Damn I guess that's to be expected. I did almost die. Where's Hirato? Was he okay?:

That had me ripping off the monitors and pulling the iv out. Slowly I pushed myself up onto my elbows and after the dizziness passed I slowly sat up. The pain in my chest nearly sent me back down on the bed. :Shit! That hurt! Come on damn body move! You have to make sure Hirato and the others are okay.: I swung my legs over the edge of the bed waiting for the pain to pass before I stood. When I stood I went crashing down to the floor as my legs gave out. I let out a squeak in surprise before using the wall to push myself back to my feet.

I leaned heavily against the wall moving along towards the door nearly collapsing twice before I reached it. I was breathing hard from exertion barely keeping myself up as I opened the door. I slowly made my way out of the room and down the corridors. I heard voices as I made my way to one of the offices. Voices that took me a moment to recognise as Severus, Hirato... oh you have got to be kidding me. The dark lord?! What in the hell were they doing here?! In the fucking research tower?! Akari said more gently than I had ever heard him talk to anyone, ever," You four need to take a shower, get something to eat. You have barely left the kid's side since took that strike to the chest. Its been a week and as I said before he may or may not wake up. It was a miracle at all that he lived through the first night."

Four? Who was the other person? Severus said," I refuse to leave the building if he dies then I don't want him to die alone. Surely Captain Hirato you of all people understand this?!" I had never heard such emotion from my wizarding guardian. I moved into the doorway noticing that everyone's back was to me except for the Dark Lord. His eyes widened as he saw me leaning heavily on the doorway but didn't show any other sign. I put a finger to my lips as I listened in on the conversation looking at the others identifying each of them. Severus was on the far left, next to him was Akari, next to him was Hirato. My eyes widened at the end as I saw a familiar platinum blond haired boy... Draco.

Akira said the frustration clear in his tone," All of you have barely slept or eaten since you arrived. You can't continue on like this and I don't need anymore comatose patients." Severus growled out," I'm not hungry or tired."

I stepped further into the room barely able to keep my feet with the wall not supporting me. I said smiling faintly," Well if your not hungry I'm starving." All heads swung to face me surprise written all over their faces. Hirato was the first to gain his feet and come to my side. Second after he did my legs gave out sending me to the floor. Right before I hit the ground Hirato caught me. Akari was the next person to make their way to my side. He lifted the bandages to check my stitches before saying with a glare," You lucky bastard better be glad your stitches held. Now why the hell did you get out of bed?"

I said leaning heavily on Hirato," Well sorry! Jeez I wake alone and the last thing I remember is taking a blow to the chest trying to protect Hirato. What was I supposed to do?!" Severus said helping Hirato take me over to the couch," Stay in bed and wait for someone to come check on you. That would be smart no?"

I rolled my eyes and said," Akari does bed checks on coma patients once every six hours give or take. Hirato are you okay? Are you and the others okay? " With an all too familiar look he smacked me upside the head and said," I'm fine you little shit. Damn it Kit you almost died!"

I rubbed the back of my head and said," I expected a thank you not more injuries. Thanks Hirato... your warm again." Hirato's gaze softened as they put me on the couch. Draco moved over so I could lean against the armrest. My eyes drooped tiredly as Akari began his examination of the wound and checked my responsiveness. I could feel the eyes of the Dark Lord on me throughout the entire examination. Once the examination was over the Dark Lord said," I think that it is time I speak with Mr. Potter. Alone."

Hirato shook his head and said," No. I will at the very least stay. If you don't like and you can get out of the research tower." Severus looked torn between staying and leaving like the Dark Lord asked. and staying with me. A gave a nearly imperceptible shake of my head telling him to leave. While I could leave and go back to Circus full time. Severus could not. The wizarding world was his whole life since he was eleven. I could not ask him to give everything up for me.

Draco was already on his feet ready to leave as well. Akari said," My patient I'm not leaving him either." I pushed myself off of the armrest and said glaring at the two men still in the room not including the Dark Lord, " Captain, Akari I'm fine. Let me talk to him." Hirato glowered at me disapprovingly but I ignored it in favor of watching the Dark Lord. Akari pulled Hirato out of the room despite the man's protests.

Once we were completely alone the Dark Lord put his full attention onto me. I lift my chin in defiance meeting his gaze waiting for him to say something. He asked sounding honestly curious," How long have you been with Circus? No use denying it now since the Captain of Airship 2 seems oldly protective of you." That was the understatement of the century. He was right there was no reason to lie. I said rubbing my shoulder," Roughly I joined up at seven years old. I don't have many memories before then and the ones I do have aren't good."

There was more truth to that than I cared to remember. Humans were cruel creatures always have been always will be. Dark Lord said intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them," Mr. Potter you are a member of Circus and a squib living in Hogwarts. There is more to this story tell me." I could feel the color drain from my face. Well what little I had left. He had a point there was more to the story and I wasn't up to sharing.

I said boldly," No offense to you but there is no story to tell." I was not known as Kit the Fox for nothing. If Severus had seen the way I acted around the airship he would have mistaken me for one of his snakes. Foxes were just as cunning as snakes if not more so. I saw the Dark Lord's face darken with anger at my refusal. This man had no idea the amount of secrets even the lowest members of Circus held. I would not betray those who had taken me in and put me down the right path.

Finally after a long uncomfortable silence the Dark Lord said," Let's make a deal. For one year you will agree to work for me like what you do for my potion's master. If in a year you do not wish to stay I will allow you to join Circus and still visit Severus as you wish. Do we have a deal?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kit's POV

I blinked uncomprehendingly at the man for a moment while I tried to process the information. He wanted me to do what?! No way in hell would I serve him. As if reading my mind the Dark Lord smirked. I shook my head and said," Not a chance. I belong solely to Circus as a member. I refuse to become a slave to a wizard." The amusement the man had vanished in a flash but I stood my ground. I would not let someone like this control me. Hirato had never tried to control me preferring to teach me by example and experience. I rubbed my ribs remembering the first time I had run away from Circus only to be attacked by Kafka.

Flashback

8 years ago

I woke up in a strange room that was definitely not my room at Hogwarts. Where in the bloody hell was I? Sitting up I realized I was laying on a long couch and I was in some kind of office. There was a desk towards the back of the room and there was a man sitting behind it. The man was wearing a black suit making him look like a muggle magician. He had violet almost black hair and was wearing a top hat.

Suddenly the man's head shot up looking me directly in the eyes. I flinched at the seriousness in those eyes and how cold they were. Was this the same man I had saved almost a year ago? Why had my vision sent me to help him? Why this human and not so many others? He said," It took us a long time to find you. My mysterious savior who disappeared as soon as he knew I was safe. Who are you child?" This man was searching for me this entire time? What the hell for? Sure I saved him but anyone else would have done the same in my position. Right?

As if my silence was answer enough the man gave an insincere smile that sent shivers down my spine. Who was this guy? The man said," Come now I must call you something? Unless you want to be called child for your entire visit?" Crazy old man! Do you really think I would just give my name up to someone like you? As if! Though... there was something different about this man. Something I couldn't quite place. I refused to say anything to this man until I figured him out.

After a few more moments of silence the man sighed dramatically. He said his eyes softening slightly," My name is Captain Hirato of the United Nation's Defense Group also known Circus. We take in those who may not have a place in the regular world. Often times it's orphans with special abilities that the normal people fear." I bared my teeth in an animalistic like manner that the man ignored. He seemed to project warmth and it was confusing my senses. Part of me wanted to rip him apart and the other wanted to hear him out.

I cocked my head to the side deciding on hearing him out for the moment. Hirato sighed and asked," Are you mute?" I shrugged I wasn't exactly mute but I also hadn't spoken properly since Severus rescued me. Hirato pinched the bridge of his nose and said," I'll take that as a yes then. Do you have somewhere to go or are you on your own?"

I was in a way both. Severus had given me a place to stay in his quarters but I only used them when I was nearby. I spent more time out in the forest than in Hogwarts. Hirato said looking to the door that led out of the room," Yogi come in please." A blond haired young man with a white bandage on his right cheek came in. He looked at me curiously and asked," This your savior Captain?"

Hirato waved him off and said," Show him to an empty room. He can stay here until we figure out what to do with him." I barred my teeth at the man who seemed unconcerned as the young blond gently led me out of the office. Humans! They were all the same thinking that they were on top of the world. I'll show him. The room the one called Yogi led me to was sparsely furnished with a bed and a desk. There was a window that looked out over the night sky. That view was unlike anything I had ever seen. As if reading my thoughts Yogi said," It's always amazing no matter how many times we see it. Its not a bad life here you know. We get fed three meals a day and there's an extensive library to read from. We also get to perform for the public after a major mission."

Huh? They performed? Performed what? It seemed my questions would go unanswered for the moment as the blond man had left. I waited ten minutes before trying to find my way out the ship of ship. There had to be an exit somewhere. I looked around as I stuck my head out of the doorway. There was no one in the hallway I went to the right sniffing the air and following the scent of fresh air.

I opened one of the doors and it led to what seemed to be an armory. I picked up a strange looking bracelet that radiated power. I put the bracelet over my right wrist and pulled the sleeve of my shirt over it. After dodging around corners at the sound of voices and a couple of red ends I came to a corridor where above a sign read exit.

I stepped forward only to be stopped by a voice causing me to jump out of my skin," Baaa... Out of bounds... Baaa." I blinked lookin down there was what appeared to be a sheep in a suit. What the hell? The sheep thing looked at me and said," Baa... intruder... baa." Oh shi...

The sheep thing picked me up and several others came to help it as it carried me down several hallways. What was with these freaking sheep?! They took me to a strange room where there was some kind of portal. Oh man they weren't... they were help! I was thrown into the portal by the demonic sheep and I found myself falling straight towards the ground.

Hirato's POV

He was just finishing his paperwork an hour after sending the child away with Yogi. There was a knock on his office door and he said," Enter." Yogi came in looking around his office without a word to him. Once his Lieutenant had checked over the room completely he let out a groan. Yogi asked out of breath," Ha... Have you seen the kid?" Oh you have got to be kidding me! He's already lost the boy.

They were interrupted by his office door opening again and the airship's sheep coking in. The lead sheep said proudly," We have thrown the intruder off the ship Captain Hirato." Well that explained why Yogi could find the kid. He got thrown off the ship. He wanted to bang his head into the desk but that wouldn't solver his current problem. First he had to find the child. Easier said than done considering they were over one of the larger forests in England. No time like the present he sighed.

He said to Yogi," Gather all of the airship forces we will have to do a ground search for the child. It appears he has gone missing." Yogi nodded and took his leave from the office. Hirato could only hope they found him before Kafka did. They had barely reached him in time earlier.

Harry's POV

It was official. I was lost in some godforsaken forest with no idea how to find my way back to civilization. Stupid bloody sheep throwing me out of a bloody ship. While it was flying! A white light had slowed my fall but that didn't make the landing any less painful. I had twisted my ankle on the landing and was now limping my way to the north of the forest. If I was lucky I would find a road or something to tell me where I was.

A rustling ahead of me drew my attention back to the present. I really hoped it was a person and not an animal. A black shape came out of the trees and I froze. What in the hell was that?! It saw me and attacked. I barely dodged in time to avoid being struck by it. What was this thing? Fearfully I stepped back as a human stepped from the shadows. He eyes me with an interested look as he asked," Well well well. What do we have here? What's a little boy like you doing out here all alone?"

The look in his eyes was sickening this human was not here to help me. He said frowning," Its not polite to ignore a question little one." I barred my teeth looking for a way to escape Mr. Crazy. I looked behind me and the black creature had blocked off my escape route. I was trapped. A sound from above us made my head snap up to see Yogi dropping in. I calculated where he was going to land and took three steps to my left and waited. Sure enough he landed exactly where I thought he was going to.

Yogi said rushing over to my side checking me for injuries," There you are. Do you know how worried I was when I went to check on you and you were gone? Don't ever do that to me again!" This human was worried about me? Why? No one ever cared about what happened to me before. This human was not cold but neither was he warm he was in between the two temperature. It confused me more than the fact his captain was warm. Who were these people? Why did they care so much?

Yogi grabbed me suddenly and jumped out of the way as the black thing attacked again. Yogi said pushing me so that I was behind him," Stay close. I have already given Hirato our location he will be here soon. Until then I will protect you." My eyes widened as two swords appeared in a flash of light in his hands. Woah what was that? Yogi used his swords to block another incoming attack and saw the man from earlier. They said in unison," Circus! " "Kafka!"

It seemed like they part of rival groups. I wondered if it was like Dumbledore and Voldemort. If so I didn't want any part of this fight. I started to step away from the blond haired man and he said sternly," Kid don't move ugh!" While he was distracted with me the black shape hit him in the stomach. I could see red staining his shirt and it brought back memories of living at the rebel camps. I started trembling in fear and whimpering. Yogi stood swaying slightly," Its OK kid. I'm not hurt that bad."

He flinched as he lifted his swords protectively again. I could tell he was lying. Why was he risking his life to save me? Humans are selfish creatures. Weren't they? Watching Yogi defend me from both the creature and the man I wasn't so sure. I had to help him! He was injured and he got so protecting me. I looked around trying to find some kind of weapon. All of the branches were either to small or to big for me.

My eyes grew wide when the man batted Yogi to the side and when he hit the ground he didn't get back up. No... Yogi... I ran to his side checking him over. Yogi was unconscious and the would to his stomach was bleeding badly. The man said lazily," Move away from the Circus brat." I shook my head viciously standing in front of him protectively. The man sighed disappointed as he said," Fine. Then you will die with him."

My eyes widened in shock. Was I really willing to die for this man that I had just met? The man had protected him even though we had just met. I looked at him then back to the man my eyes hardening with determination. The man rolled his eyes and said," Can't say I didn't give you a chance to live kid."

Finding my voice and for the first time in a long time I spoke my voice hoarse from lack of use," I... I won't let you hurt Yogi. Yogi protected me. I won't let him get hurt again!" A voice came from above us that sounded proud," Well said young one."

I looked above us to see Captain Hirato making his way down. He landed in front of me and said looking at the man," This young boy is under the protection of Circus. I suggest you leave." A flash of white light and in Hirato's hand was a cane. The man looked between myself and Hirato and said," You got lucky this time kid. Circus won't always be there to protect you."

With that he was gone and I rushed to Yogi's side checking him again. The wound on his stomach had stopped bleeding but he was still unconscious. Hirato's hand found its way to my shoulder and I looked up at him. He said moving to pick Yogi up," He will be okay. Thanks to you." I blushed furiously. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay with these guys for awhile.

End of flashback

Voldemort was giving me a curious look as I came out of the flashback. I said coldly remembering where I was," The answer is no. I can't join you." Voldemort said leaning back, " You don't have much of a choice. You still owe me remember? I'm calling it in. One year that's all I ask."


End file.
